


Watch Over Me (Because the Angels Won't)

by padmefuckingamidala



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmefuckingamidala/pseuds/padmefuckingamidala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Awakening; Ernst has fallen into a depression when his parents aren't accepting after he comes out. He falls into a self destructive state, is checked into a psych center, and meets a blond jerk who just happens to need his communities service hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Over Me (Because the Angels Won't)

“Is he okay? Dammit, tell me if he’s okay!”

“Sir, please, keep your voice down. I--”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I’ll have you know my father is a rich man, a very rich man, and I’m not afraid to press charges against you and take Mr. Robel out of your custody. You should have been keeping a better eye on him.”

“Mr. Rilow, please--”

“Don’t just stare at me, four-eyes! Do something, this is your goddamn patient!”

I screwed up. I knew just by the tone of his voice that I had really screwed up this time. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter in homes of blocking out the noise, but I was far too focused on the stinging pain in my wrist. 

“Fine! If you’re going to stand there like the bastard you are, I suppose I’ll do something!”

Warm hands were on my arm, but I didn’t flinch at them. What did I do? How bad did I mess up? I knew that usually he wasn’t one to show emotions or feelings, especially towards people, but I could tell he was close to tears. I wanted to hug him if he’d let me.

“Wake up, Robel. Please.”

I knew he was desperate because he never said please. Though I was awake, I didn’t open my eyes. I was afraid. What if he yelled at me? What if he didn’t want to hang out with me anymore?

I guess I should start this story from the beginning. In media res isn’t my favorite, and after all, I get to choose because this is my story.

It all started nine months ago, three days before Christmas.


End file.
